


Ain't Nobody Straight in L.A.

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Louis jest aktorem, Harry tancerzem. Oboje mieszkają w Los Angeles, poznają się, gdy Harry ma nauczyć Louisa tańczyć.





	

Los Angeles nie bez powodu przyciągało do siebie wielu ludzi. Było idealnym miejscem, by rozpocząć nowe życie, dawało praktycznie nieskończone możliwości. Louis przyjechał tutaj jako początkujący aktor i dość łatwo było mu odnaleźć się w tym świecie. Znalazł pracę jako statysta w kilku filmach, później zagrał kilka niezbyt znaczących ról w serialach, aż dostał propozycję castingu w pełnometrażowym dziele. Udało mu się zagrać w nim jedną z głównych postaci i potem już poszło z górki. Teraz jest jednym z najbardziej rozchwytywanych aktorów w Hollywood.  
Louis był zadeklarowanym gejem. Od początku swojej kariery nigdy tego nie ukrywał, ale nikt z jego otoczenia nie miał z tym problemów. Jedną z jego najbardziej znanych ról był homoseksualny mężczyzna i Louis czuł się wtedy bardzo pewnie. No i wyszedł przekonująco.  
Teraz jednak przygotował się do czegoś bardzo dla niego trudnego; miał zagrać tancerza. Problem był taki, że Louis kompletnie nie umiał tańczyć. Jego menager, Niall Horan i reżyser tego filmu, Liam Payne uznali, że jest idealny do tej roli. Miał za to dostać bardzo duże wynagrodzenie, więc w końcu, bo długich namowach zgodził się na to. W końcu jak trudne może być nauczenie się kilku kroków?  
Najwyraźniej, bardzo trudne.  
Louis początkowo uczył się podstawowych kroków w szkole tańca, wraz ze swoim bliskim przyjacielem, Zaynem, który też miał zagrać w tym filmie. Zayn Malik był aktorem i do tego świetnym tancerzem, bo ćwiczył to od dziecka. Szybko nauczył się całego układu i mógł już ćwiczyć z partnerką, podczas gdy Louis miał problem z utrzymaniem ramy.  
— Taniec nie jest dla mnie, Niall, muszę zrezygnować — powiedział swojemu managerowi, po kolejnym nieudanym treningu.  
— Nie możemy, podano już do widomości publicznej, że Louis Tomlinson i Zayn Malik zagrają w najnowszym filmie Liama Payna — powiedział ze smutkiem. — Nie możesz zwieść fanów.  
Fani byli ważną częścią jego życia i naprawdę nie chciał sprawić im zawodu. Wiedział, że wszyscy cieszyli się, że ich idol zagra w nowym filmie. Ostatnio nawet czytał o tym na Twitterze:  
@Louis_Tomlinson i @zaynmalik zagrają razem w nowym filmie #zouisisreal  
Umrę, jak zobaczę @Louis_Tomlinson tańczącego, marzenia się spełniają.  
@Real_Liam_Payne podpisałeś pakt z diabłem, zatrudniając @Louis_Tomlinson i @zaynmalik do jednego filmu??  
Internet oszalał i Louis widział, że nie może się wycofać.  
Ω  
Był słoneczny dzień, kiedy Louis szedł właśnie na spotkanie z Liamem. Reżyser miał dla niego jakąś propozycję. Niall powiedział, że nie powinien się martwić, ale on wciąż był piekielnie przerażony.  
Po drodze spotkał kilku fanów, z którymi zrobił sobie zdjęcia i porozmawiał chwilę o filmie („Jestem bardzo podekscytowany", „Ja i Zayn tylko się przyjaźnimy!"). W końcu dotarł do dużego biurowca i po wjechaniu winda na ostatnie piętro, zapukał do biura Liama.  
— Proszę! — usłyszał i wszedł do środka. Zobaczył, jak Payne siedzi za biurkiem. Zdjął swoje okulary i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. — Witam cię Louis, proszę, usiądź — wskazał na duży fotel naprzeciwko. — Wiesz, czemu cię tutaj sprowadziłem?  
— Domyślam się, że chodzi o film — odpowiedział nerwowo.  
— Masz rację — zgodził się. — Louis, wiesz, że bardzo mi zależy na tym, żebyś w nim zagrał. Jesteś idealny do tej roli, nigdy nie znajdę nikogo lepszego. Tylko, że, nie obraź się, ale nie potrafisz tańczyć.  
— Och, naprawdę? — spytał sarkastycznie. — A ja zawsze chciałem zostać prima baleriną.  
— Chodzenie na zajęcia niezbyt pomogło, więc wpadłem na inny pomysł — zatrzymał się na chwilę. — Wynająłem ci prywatne lekcje!  
— Jej, tego roku święta nadeszły szybciej — powiedział bez entuzjazmu.  
— To nie koniec niespodzianek — kontynuował Payne, nie zauważając sarkazmu Louisa. — Będzie cię uczył najlepszy tancerz w Los Angeles; Harry Styles! — Louis zmarszczył brwi. — Czemu się nie cieszysz?  
— Bo nie wiem kto to — przyznał. Nigdy nie interesował się tańcem i nie kojarzył nikogo, oprócz Zayna, z tego środowiska.  
— Żartujesz sobie, prawda? — zdziwił się, ale Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami. Liam wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. — Harry Styles zdobył kilkanaście nagród w tańcu...  
Ale Louis go już nie słuchał. Zamiast tego wygooglował to imię i nazwisko i, wow. Harry Styles był gorący. Wszedł w grafikę i znalazł jego zdjęcia z jakichś konkursów tanecznych. Był wysoki, barczysty i nieziemsko przystojny. Miał długie włosy do ramion i Louis chciałby za nie pociągnąć.   
Wszedł na jego Twittera i dał mu follow, podczas gdy Liam wciąż mu o nim opowiadał. Przejrzał kilka jego najświeższych tweetów, ale nie znalazł nic interesującego. Same podziękowania za coś i odpowiadanie fanom; żadnych zdjęć. W końcu dotarł do informacji, że za parę tygodni ma bardzo ważny występ. Fani byli bardzo podekscytowani, a Louis nie do końca rozumiał, co w tym takiego interesującego.  
Znalazł jego Instagrama, ale niestety był prywatny, więc nie mógł przyjrzeć się dokładnie jego twarzy. Chociaż i tak był pewien, że Harry jest tym rodzajem instagramowiczów, którzy dodają zdjęcia swojego fit jedzenia.  
— ... teraz już rozumiesz, dlaczego tak bardzo mi na tym zależy? — dokończył Liam, odwracając się w jego stronę. Louis szybko schował telefon.  
— Jasne.  
— To świetnie! — usiadł zadowolony. — Więc, jutro zaczniecie treningi. Zobaczysz, już po pierwszych zajęciach będziesz zachwycony.  
Oczywiście.  
Ω  
Louis był zestresowany przed pierwszym spotkaniem z Harrym. Mieli spotkać się dopiero wieczorem, dlatego Tomlinson siedział z Zaynem w kawiarni.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę — westchnął Malik.  
— Spotkania z Harrym? — upewnił się, popijając swoją kawę.  
— Liamem — powiedział ze smutkiem. — Czemu on nigdy mnie nie bierze na prywatną rozmowę?  
— Bo jesteś bezproblemowy — zaśmiał się. — A poza tym, takie spotkania z reguły są nudne.  
Dostał powiadomienie i szybko wyciągnął telefon. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc follow od Harry'ego na Twitterze i Instagramie.  
— Co jest? — zaciekawił się Zayn, patrząc mu przez ramię. Pokazał mu ekran i wspólnie zaczęli przeglądać profil Harry'ego. Louis niestety się nie pomylił i Harry rzadko kiedy wrzucał tam swoje zdjęcia. — Przewiń — poprosił. — Kto normalny wstawia zdjęcia swoich skarpetek?  
— To dwie różne skarpetki — odpowiedział, patrząc na zdjęcie. — Uważam, że to całkiem zabawne.   
— Czuję się zazdrosny, łamiesz moje Zouis serce! — złapał się za klatkę piersiową. — Co powiedzą fani? Pewnie zdrajcy zaczną shipować Lourry'ego albo Houisa.  
— Po pierwsze, te nazwy są głupie — przyznał szczerze. — Po drugie, nie wiem nawet, czy Harry lubi kolesi.  
— Nikt nie jest hetero w Los Angeles — skwitował Zayn.  
Ω  
Gdy pierwszy raz wszedł na salę, gdzie miał się uczyć tańczyć, zaparło mu dech w piersi. To było ogromne, wielopiętrowe miejsce na kilka tysięcy osób. Już sama scena robiła wrażenie, a gdy stanął na niej i spojrzał z niej na widownie, poczuł się naprawdę mały. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby stanąć w tym samym miejscu w czasie jakiegoś wielkiego przestawienia i zaśpiewać dla tak ogromnej widowni.  
Ogrom tego miejsca go przytłaczał, dlatego szybko zszedł ze sceny i starał się za często na nią nie wchodzić. Podobnie jak główny hol zaraz przy wejściu, tak i sala ze sceną była głównie w kolorach czerwieni. Wszystkie siedzenia były w tym kolorze, zaś kurtyna przywodziła na myśl złoto. Główne źródło światła znajdowało się na suficie i jak nie trudno było się domyślić, także oświetlenie było ogromne. Louis nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak wygląda to miejsce, gdy ktoś występuje na scenie.  
Z zaplecza dochodziły dźwięki cichej muzyki. Zaciekawiony Louis poszedł sprawdzić, kto o tak późnej porze jeszcze trenuje i niespecjalnie zdziwił go widok Harry'ego, który prowadził niewidzialną partnerkę przez kolejne sekwencje tańca.  
Louis miał wrażenie, że umarł i trafił do nieba. To jak Harry się poruszał było nie do opisania. Tańczył sam, ale i tak wyglądał idealnie. To była poezja, Harry wręcz unosił się w powietrzu przy każdym ruchu. Był skupiony, oczy miał zamknięte, ale nie wpadał na poustawiane dookoła rzeczy. Słowo gracja powinni w słowniku zastąpić imieniem Harry'ego.  
Louis mógłby go obserwować całą noc, jak tańczy samotnie ubrany w czarną koszulkę i obcisłe spodnie. Nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, miał ochotę tylko na niego popatrzeć. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się tańcem, ale nagle poczuł, że zmarnował całe swoje życie.  
— Nie musisz się chować — odezwał się nagle Harry, gdy Louis powoli, odwlekając ten moment, zaczął się wycofywać. Był zaskoczony, że mężczyzna go zauważył, bo wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.  
— Masz jakieś super moce? — zapytał, podchodząc bliżej do tancerza.  
— Nie — Harry zatrzymał się i w końcu spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechając się. Muzyka wciąż cicho leciała w tle.  
— Więc jak mnie zauważyłeś? — spytał z niedowierzaniem. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie rzuciłby jakimś sarkastycznym spostrzeżeniem, ale teraz był zbyt oszołomiony tym wszystkim.  
— Kiedy występujesz na scenie, czujesz, kiedy ktoś na ciebie patrzy — wziął gumkę i splótł swoje długie loki w koka.  
— Nie rozprasza cię to? — zaciekawił się. On sam nigdy nie przepadał, za tym uczuciem.  
— Nauczyłem się to ignorować, ty pewnie też — odpowiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Louisa, którą ten od razu uścisnął. — Harry Styles.  
— Wiem przecież — zaśmiał się, napawając się cudowną gładkością jego silnej dłoni.  
— Chciałem to zrobić oficjalnie — posłał mu uśmiech. — Wiesz, nie wszystkiego można się dowiedzieć z social media.   
— Stawiasz mnie w kompromitującej sytuacji — przyznał.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby była aż tak kompromitująca — zauważył Harry. Podszedł do stołu, na którym znajdował się odtwarzacz muzyki. Louis myślał, że chce go wyłączyć, ale nie zrobił tego tylko oparł się. Wyprostował nogi przed siebie i skrzyżował je w łydkach, rękoma podpierał się o blat. Nawet coś takiego w jego wykonaniu wyglądało jak figura w tańcu. Louis nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu. — Więc, Liam i twitter powiedzieli nam trochę o sobie, ale zawsze lepiej dowiedzieć się czegoś osobiście, prawda?  
— Tak — tylko tyle dał radę z siebie wydusić, bo Harry stanął naprzeciwko niego i zlustrował go wzrokiem.  
— Ćwiczysz — stwierdził po chwili. — Co?  
— Siłownia i bieganie.  
— Miałeś kiedyś do czynienia z jakimś innym sportem? — spytał, muskając opuszkami palców jego ramion, kiedy przechodził naokoło niego.  
— Jako nastolatek grałem w piłkę nożną — przełknął ślinę, gdy Harry mocniej dotknął jego barku.  
— To dobrze, twoje ruchy powinny być bardziej skoordynowane — stanął naprzeciwko niego i uśmiechnął się. — Unieś prawą rękę i lewą nogę do góry — rozkazał, a Louis bez zastanowienia wykonał jego polecenie. — Świetnie.  
— Chyba nie rozumiem, nie mieliśmy przypadkiem tańczyć? — spytał, gdy Harry uniósł jego podbródek do góry. — Czuję się, jak podczas wizyty u lekarza.  
— Musze dokładnie sprawdzić, czy się nadajesz — powiedział, przed muśnięciem jego obojczyków. — Taniec to nie tylko wyuczone kroki. Tutaj chodzi o coś więcej, o pasję i duszę.  
— I masz zamiar wywnioskować czy mam duszę, obmacując mnie? — uśmiechnął się. — Nie żebym miał cos przeciwko.  
— Czujesz się zagrożony? — odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech, ale bardziej zalotnie.  
— Ani trochę.  
Nidy by nie przypuszczał, że taki znany człowiek jak Harry będzie taki miły i sympatyczny. I że będzie z nim tak flirtował.  
— To dobrze, bo zamierzam cię jeszcze trochę pomęczyć — odpowiedział zadowolony. — Chciałbyś może usiąść? — wskazał na krzesło i Louis posłusznie zajął miejsce.  
— Harry, ja jestem naprawdę trudnym przypadkiem i wątpię, że nauczysz mnie tańczyć — przyznał. — A nie chcę, żebyś tracił na mnie czas, skoro powinieneś przygotowywać się do występu.  
— Czyżbyś wyczytał to z mojego Twittera? — stanął nad nim, cały czas dokładnie go obserwując.  
— Uraziłeś mnie, może po prostu interesuje się tańcem — udał obrażonego, a Harry roześmiał się.  
— Oczywiście, masz idealną sylwetkę na tancerza — pokiwał głową i Louis nie wiedział, czy mówi serio, czy sobie żartuje. — Szybko nauczymy się razem kroków — podał mu dłoń i pomógł wstać.  
Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie, Harry był kilka centymetrów od niego wyższy. Louis spojrzał mu w oczy i dopiero teraz zauważył, jak cudownie zielone są jego oczy. Boże, on był zbyt przystojny i sprawiał, że czuł się zakłopotany.  
— Nie umiem tańczyć — odparł w końcu. Chociaż miał wielką ochotę spędzić więcej czasu z Harrym, wiedział, że ich wspólne ćwiczenie tańca nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Harry tylko zmarnuje czas.  
— Nie szkodzi — Harry ponowne włączył muzykę. — Nauczę cię.  
— Nie dam rady zatańczyć tego układu, nie pamiętam kroków. — pokręcił głową. Nagle nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie niczego, czego uczył się na zajęciach.  
— Na początek, musimy się trochę rozciągnąć — wyjaśnił Harry, ignorując jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź. — Zdejmij buty, proszę.  
Louis spędził następne pół godziny rozciągając mięśnie. Niektóre ćwiczenia, które pokazał mu Harry, były naprawdę dziwne i sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały zabić, a nie pomóc stać się bardziej giętkim. Ale nie narzekał, bo gdy coś mu nie szło, Harry zawsze pomagał mu ze wszystkim. Rękoma pokazywał, jak zgiąć nogę albo ustawić stopy. Louis za nic nie zrezygnowałby z bycia dotykanym przez kogoś takiego.  
— Chyba wystarczy na dzisiaj — stwierdził w końcu Harry. Louis odetchnął z ulga, bo choć podobały mu się wszelkie wskazówki, to jednak taki wysiłek sprawił, że zaczął się potwornie pocić, a nie wyglądał wtedy atrakcyjnie.  
— Co będziemy tańczyć? — zapytał, gdy Harry podszedł do odtwarzacza, by zmienić muzykę.  
— Nic trudnego. Tanga raczej nie zatańczysz na tym etapie — zauważył i podszedł do Louisa. — Połóż jedną rękę na moim ramieniu.  
— Dlaczego to ja mam grać dziewczynę w tym duecie? — prychnął.  
— Możemy się zamienić — zaoferował Harry. — Pod warunkiem, że umiesz prowadzić w tańcu.  
— Zabawne — poddał się, a Styles posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech.  
Louis przyjął wymaganą pozycję i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, który chwycił drugą i ścisnął lekko. Stali naprawdę blisko siebie, a mężczyzna dotykał jego biodra, gdzie trzymał rękę.  
— To proste kroki — zapewnił. — Przećwiczmy na sucho, dobrze?  
Louis przytaknął, choć nie bardzo mógł się skupić, mając Harrya tak blisko siebie. Wręcz czuł ciepłotę jego ciała pomimo bariery z ubrań.  
Pierwsze próby okazały się być kompletnym niepowodzeniem. Louis szybko się dowiedział, czemu musiał zdjąć buty; stawał Harry'emu na stopy przy każdej możliwej okazji. Ciągle za to przepraszał, ale mężczyzna kazał mu się nie przejmować i próbować dalej.  
— Synchronizacja jest tu najważniejsza — powiedział. — Musisz pilnować swoich kroków, moimi się nie przejmuj, to moja działka.  
Spróbowali jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Louis ciągle spoglądał w dół na własne stopy, ale Harry ciągle kazał mu unosić głowę i patrzeć mu w oczy. Zrobiłby to z wielką chęcią, gdyby to było takie proste i nie sprawiało, że momentalnie gubił rytm. Harry jednak był cierpliwy i nie zrażał się jego niepowodzeniami.  
Ćwiczyli tak długo, aż Louis w końcu ani razu nie nadepnął na stopę Harry'ego albo nie pomylił kroków. Nie czuł się jednak na siłach, by spróbować ponownie, w dodatku był potwornie zmęczony, podczas gdy Harry wyglądał, jakby to była dla niego rozgrzewka.  
— Chyba mam dość na dzisiaj — wysapał Louis, siadając na podłodze.  
— Dziękuję, że mi dzisiaj pomogłeś — Harry dosiadł się do niego i podał mu butelkę z wodą. Louis od razu się do niej przyssał.  
— Ja pomogłem tobie? — spytał, wycierając wodę z podbródka. — Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale przez ostatnie dwie godziny omal nie połamałem ci palców u stóp.  
— To i tak było ciekawe doświadczenie — odparł z uśmiechem. — Chciałbym je powtórzyć, jeśli chcesz. Wyczuwam w tobie spory potencjał.  
Louis nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko by znowu znaleźć się blisko Harry'ego i znów z nim zatańczyć. Był potwornym tancerzem w porównaniu do niego, ale dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze, jak w czasie tej nauki.  
— Myślę, że Liam mi tak łatwo nie odpuści — odpowiedział.  
Ω  
— Czekaj, kurwa, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie rzuciłeś się na niego i nie pieprzyliście się na zapleczu? — spytał Zayn, gdy Louis zakończył swoją opowieść.  
— On nie wydaję się być mną zainteresowany — jęknął.  
— Stary, tańczyłem od dzieciństwa i jeszcze nigdy żaden tancerze mnie nie obmacał — powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, a Louis przewrócił oczami. — Serio, czemu go nie zaprosiłeś na randkę czy coś?  
— Bo mamy się uczyć tańczyć, poza tym, oboje musimy skupić się na karierze — zakończył.  
Ω  
Nauka tańca z Harrym była jedną z najlepszych chwil w jego życiu i już nie mógł się doczekać następnej. Zamierzał wykorzystać każdy dzień, bo bał się, że później nie będą już mieli czasu się spotykać.  
Ich spotkania nie ograniczyły się tylko do tańca. Często rozmawiali. Gdy Louis nauczył się już jednocześnie tańczyć i rozmawiać, nie musieli już robić przerw. Harry opowiedział mu między innymi, jak zainteresował się tańcem.  
— Zacząłem w wieku ośmiu lat. Uwierzyłbyś, że najpierw próbowałem swych sił w balecie? — zapytał, wyglądając na nieco zażenowanego.  
— Żartujesz — zaśmiał się. Harry był wysoki i umięśniony i Louis nie był w stanie wyobrazić go sobie w rajstopach. — Widzę, że miłość do obcisłych spodni pozostała.  
— Moje nogi wyglądają w nich cudownie — przejechał dłonią po swojej nodze, śmiejąc się przy tym, podczas, gdy Louis nieświadomie oblizał usta.  
— Więc możesz stanąć na palcach? — spytał. To było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy w związku z baletem.  
— W tych butach będzie trudno, no i dawno tego nie robiłem, ale...  
Harry przez chwilę masował sobie stopy i przygotowywał je do tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Gdy skończył, założył buty i biorąc głęboki wdech, powoli stanął na palcach jak balerina. No, prawie. Niemal od razu stracił równowagę i omal się nie przewrócił, śmiejąc się przy tym.  
— Nie ma szans zrobić tego w tych butach — powiedział. — Ale mogę pokazać ci coś innego.  
— Co?  
Louis nie spodziewał się zobaczyć, jak Harry wykonuje taniec brzucha. Dobry Boże, nigdy nie widział nic bardziej pociągającego, jak te płynnie poruszające się biodra. Był pewny, że zrobił się czerwony na twarzy od samego patrzenia.  
— Czy jest coś, czego nie potrafisz? — zapytał, gdy Harry skończył krótki pokaz.  
— Wielu rzeczy — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie umiem gotować, mogę przypalić nawet wodę na herbatę. Kuchnia to nie moje miejsce.  
— Ja uwielbiam gotować — przyznał. Odkąd przeprowadził się do Los Angeles starał się zdrowo odżywiać, przez co musiał nauczyć się sam przyrządzać posiłki.  
— Musisz mnie nauczyć, gdy ja już nauczę cię tańczyć — powiedział Harry. Louis nie wiedział, czy to obietnica dalszego kontaktu nawet po zakończeniu występów, ale bardzo chciał, by tak było.  
Ω  
Louis nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy, ale zakochał się w Harrym. Ich wspólne lekcje tańca były dla niego jak łyk świeżego powietrza po męczącym dniu nagrań. Gdy czasami nie udało im się spotkać, czuł się koszmarnie przez cały następny dzień. Harry był po prostu idealny. Zdolny, przystojny, dowcipny i czarujący. Myślał wyłącznie o nim, przez cały dzień.  
To, że czuje do niego coś więcej, uświadomił mu Zayn, podczas jednej z imprez.  
Louis siedział wtedy cały czas na Twitterze i pisał z Harrym, co od pewnego czasu stało się ich rytuałem. Właśnie kończył błyskotliwego tweeta, kiedy przy barze usiadł Zayn, patrząc się na niego zmartwiony.  
— Ktoś tu się zakochał — zagadał, a Louis spojrzał na niego oburzony.  
— Przestań, ja i Harry tylko się przyjaźnimy — zaprzeczył od razu.  
— Zabawne, że od razu o nim pomyślałeś — uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyk drinka. — Mogłem mieć na myśli dosłownie każdego.  
I Louis nie wiedział, co poczuł dokładnie w tym momencie. Z jednej strony był szczęśliwy, z drugiej przerażony, bo nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany. Teraz nagle nie mógł wyobrazić sobie bez niego życia. Chciał widywać go codziennie, rozmawiać z nim. Stał się jedną z najważniejszych osób dla niego i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.  
— Zayn, ja kocham Harry'ego Stylesa — oznajmił przerażony.  
— No cóż, ja kocham Liama, więc Zouis chyba zatonął. — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
Ω  
Gdy Louis pojął podstawy tańca, Harry podniósł poprzeczkę. Stało się to drugiego tygodnia. Uczyli się teraz tanga. To było piekło. Harry pokazał mu najpierw na spokojnie określone figury i podawał ich nazwy, których nie dało się zapamiętać. Potem ćwiczyli je w tańcu, na początku krótkie segmenty, później coraz dłuższe. Louis był pewien, że wygląda podczas prób jak pokraka. Tango było szybkie i bardzo agresywne, a przy tym bardzo podniecające. Miał trudności z zapamiętaniem wszystkich kroków po kolei, ale Harry jak zwykle był szczęśliwy.  
Opanował tango dopiero na dzień przed wielkim występem Harry'ego. Louis starał się tego dnia bardziej niż zwykle i udało mu się zatańczyć wszystko. Nie było to idealne, zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiałby spędzić lata na nauce, by poruszać się tak jak o, nie miał w ogóle gracji. Mimo to, gdy Harry powiedział mu, że wspaniale tańczy, Louis mu uwierzył.  
— Obejrzysz mój finałowy występ? — zapytał Styles, gdy obaj szykowali się do wyjścia.  
— Kupiłem już bilety — odpowiedział. — Będzie tam też Liam, Niall i Zayn.  
— Cieszę się — Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. — Dziękuję za pomoc w treningu. Miło było zatańczyć z kimś nowym i zapoznać go z tym wszystkim.  
— Dziękuję, że mi to pokazałeś, czuję, że dam radę zagrać w tym filmie — przyznał. — Chyba pokochałem taniec.  
— Taniec to bardzo piękny język, Louis. A to dlatego, że jest uniwersalny — Harry przejechał palcem bo jego obojczykach, tak jak zrobił to pierwszego dnia i Louisa przeszył dreszcze. — Można przekazać każde uczucie swoimi ruchami, jest bardziej dosadniejszy niż słowa.  
— Chyba jeszcze nie jestem na takim poziomie — przełknął ślinę, gdy Harry jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżył.  
— Jesteś — szepnął, po czym szybko się odsunął i odkrząknął. — Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję i do zobaczenia.  
— Tak, do zobaczenia.  
Ω  
— Czekaj chwilkę — przeprosił Zayn, gdy Louis opowiedział mu o wszystkim w limuzynie, jadąc na występ. Mężczyzna otworzył szyberdach i wykrzyknął: — Mój przyjaciel to idiota!  
— Co ty odpierdalasz? — Louis ściągnął go w dół.  
— Chcę, żeby całe Los Angeles dowiedziało się, że nie masz mózgu — powiedział, a Niall i Liam się zaśmiali. — Czemu go nie pocałowałeś?  
— Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem! — podniósł głos. — Co jeśli to by było nieodpowiednie i zepsułoby nasz kontakt?  
— Myślę, że byłoby całkiem odpowiednie — wtrącił się Niall, a Zayn przybił mu piątkę. — Wyczuwam między wami dziwne napięcie.  
— Może nie chciałem go stresować przed występem? — bronił się. — Zrobię to na następnym spotkaniu.  
— Louis, ty nie rozumiesz — zaczął nerwowo Liam. — Harry wyjeżdża po tym występie.  
— Żartujesz — prychnął.  
— Do Nowego Jorku — dokończył. — To wszystko moja wina. Nie spodziewałem się, że się w sobie zakochacie, ale powinienem ci powiedzieć o jego wyjeździe. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Harry lubi mężczyzn.  
— Nikt nie jest hetero w Los Angeles — kolejny raz powiedział Zayn.  
— Oprócz ciebie — uśmiechnął się smutno Liam.  
— Błagam, jestem bardziej homo od Tommo — zaśmiał się. — Chociaż nie, to chyba niemożliwie.  
Ale Louis nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o Harrym. Zakochał się, a teraz nawet nie może być z tą osobą. Nie wiedział, czy da radę cieszyć się z występu.  
Wielki finał miał się odbyć dwudziestej drugiej. Louis był zdenerwowany, choć sam nie miał występować. Martwił się jednak o Harry'ego i o to, czy nic złego się nie stanie. Co jak jego partnerka popełni błąd? Albo zgasną światła, bo nastąpi awaria? Tyle rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak i zepsuć ten wspaniały występ.  
Przed Harrym wystąpiły inne pary i każda tańczyła co innego. W końcu jednak przyszła kolej na tango. Harry wszedł na scenę wraz z Isabell Funk, jak wyczytał z plakatu. Muzyka zaczęła grać, gdy zbliżali się do siebie powoli. On miał na sobie smoking, a kobieta piękną, odsłaniając nogi i nie krepującą ruchów suknię w kolorze błękitu, która odsłaniała jej plecy. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że zamierza tańczyć w szpilkach. Jak chciała się na nich utrzymać podczas tego szybkiego tańca?  
Isabell jednak szybko odeszła w zapomnienie, gdy oboje zaczęli tańczyć. Teraz Louis skupiał swoją uwagę tylko na Harrym, który w całkowitym skupieniu tańczył wraz ze swoją partnerką. Dla Louisa kobieta była teraz równie niewidzialna, co podczas ćwiczeń Harry'ego na zapleczu. Nie widział jej, widział za to siebie, jak ostatniej nocy tańczył z nim. To on był wtedy tym, który przylegał do niego całym ciałem. To on zakładał mu nogę na biodro. To jego Harry prowadził przez cały taniec, nie Isabell.  
Tamta noc była najbardziej intymnym momentem jego życia. Nie miał pojęcia, czy dla Harry'ego było to równie ważne, czy odbierał to jak każdy inny taniec. Chciałby, żeby dla niego to też było coś wyjątkowego, ale podczas tańca z Isabell wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak podczas tańczenia z nim.  
Oboje wyglądali doskonale w ruchu, Harry nawet nie miał otwartych oczu, choć to on prowadził, a w dodatku taniec wymagał od niego dużego zaufania. Jedna z nóg Isabell niejednokrotnie znajdowała się pomiędzy jego nogami. Coś takiego mogłoby się skończyć boleśnie, gdyby oboje nie znali się na rzeczy i nie wiedzieli, kiedy zaprzestać ruchu. To nie mogło być ich pierwsze tango, musieli ćwiczyć ze sobą w wolnej chwili. Isabell była zdecydowanie lepszym partnerem dla Harry'ego niż on.  
Koniec był dosyć spektakularny. Muzyka nabrała tempa na zakończenie, tancerze poruszali się coraz szybciej po scenie, aż orkiestra nagle przestała grać. Isabell i Harry zastygli razem w dramatycznej pozie. On obejmował ją w tali, podczas gdy ona odchylała się do tyłu z rozłożonymi rękoma i utrzymując się tylko dzięki jego sile i nodze obejmującej jego biodro. Louis pamiętał, jak zeszłej nocy był w tej samej pozycji na miejscu Isabell. W jego przypadku nie wytrzymał tak długo jak ona i Harry po chwili musiał go znowu unieść do góry, ale to i tak był wspaniały moment. Tango stało się dla niego niezwykłym sposobem na wyrażenie swoich uczuć. Poprzez taniec powiedział Harry'emu wszystko, co bał się wypowiedzieć na głos. Przekazał mu swoje żądze, uczucia, wszystko. Nie był pewny, czy wiadomość została zrozumiana, ale miał nadzieję, że tak.  
Wszyscy widzowie na sali wstali i zaczęli klaskać, a Louis razem z nimi. Harry i Isabell kłaniali się przez chwilę na scenie, a potem zeszli z niej przy dźwięku oklasków i oboje zniknęli Louisowi z oczu. Przedstawienie zakończone.  
— To było genialne! — powiedział zadowolony Niall. — Mam teraz ochotę się upić, kto idzie ze mną?  
— Myślę, że Louis musi coś jeszcze zrobić — Zayn uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do niego. — Powodzenia, stary.  
I wszyscy wyszli, zostawiając go samego w fotelu. Czuł się do niego przyciśnięty i nie mógł się ruszyć. Patrzył się tempo na scenę, by zapamiętać dokładnie każdy szczegół. Był w rozsypce. Nie chciał rozstawać się z Harrym, nie chciał, żeby to było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Obwiniał się, za to, że się przyzwyczaił. Nie powinien tego robić. On sam często gdzieś wyjeżdża, nie widzi rodziny przez dłuższy czas, gdy trwa czas nagrań. Ale pozwolił wejść Harry'emu do swojego serca, wiedząc, że to nie ma przyszłości.  
— Louis.  
Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Harry'ego. Przebrał się po występie, miał na sobie czarną koszulę i spodnie, tak jak podczas ich nocnych treningów.  
— Cześć, Harry — przywitał się. — Wciąż tu jesteś?  
— Chciałem ci podziękować — wyjaśnił, podchodząc bliżej. — Za to, że pomogłeś mi w treningu.  
— To co pokazałeś na scenie... — zabrakło mu słów, żeby określić, jak cudowne to było. — Nie byłem nawet w połowie tak dobry jak Isabell.  
— Isabell jest profesjonalistką, nie powinieneś się do niej porównywać. — powiedział, siadając obok niego.  
— Trudno było tego nie robić. Tańczyliśmy z tym samym facetem — zażartował i Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Z Isabell ćwiczyłem dużo więcej niż z tobą — przyznał. Louis starał się nie być zawiedziony, gdy to usłyszał. Oczywiście, że Isabell i Harry ćwiczyli też razem. Występ nie wypadłby tak idealnie, gdyby tego nie robili. — Ale ciebie bardziej lubię. I od zawsze chciałem nauczyć cię tańczyć.  
— Poznałeś mnie dopiero, gdy znalazłem cię pierwszej nocy na zapleczu — powiedział niepewnie.   
— Osobiście cię nie znałem, ale widziałem cię wcześniej — przyznał z lekkim zażenowaniem. — Teraz to ty mnie stawiasz w krępującej sytuacji.  
— Zaciekawiłeś mnie, mów dalej — oblizał usta, a Harry lekko uniósł kąciki ust.  
— Więc, tak jakby, lubię twoje filmy, okej? I gdy je oglądałem, zawsze wydawało mi się, że nasze ciała idealnie by ze sobą współgrały — parsknął śmiechem. — To źle zabrzmiało.  
— Podoba mi się, jak to ująłeś — odpowiedział. — Niech zgadnę, chciałeś sprawdzić, czy naprawdę się dopełniamy.  
— Właśnie — potwierdził. — Kiedy Liam zaproponował mi uczenie cię, od razu się zgodziłem. Tym bardziej, że miało to być tango. Boże, Lou, ty nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale byłeś idealny.  
— Jestem pokraczny — zaprzeczył słowom Harry'ego. — Ty i Isabell...  
— To tylko wyuczone do perfekcji kroki — dokończył za niego. — Między nami dwoma jest coś więcej, nie poczułeś tego? Nasze ciała od razu złapały jeden rytm, jakbyśmy urodzili się, żeby to robić.  
I to były najcudowniejsze słowa, jakie Louis usłyszał.  
— Skoro nasze ciała tak zadecydowały, kim my jesteśmy, żeby im odmówić? — spytał retorycznie.  
— Te dni spędzone z tobą były najcudowniejszymi chwilami mojego życia — wyznał Harry i złapał go za rękę. Louis zadrżał, czując dotyk jego dłoni. — Zatańczysz ze mną jeszcze raz? Tym razem na scenie?  
— Nie mamy muzyki — zauważył, przełykając gulę w gardle. To się nie działo naprawdę.  
— Możemy zanucić — zaproponował Harry.  
Louis przytaknął i już po chwili obaj tańczyli, a towarzyszył im tylko odgłos ich kroków.  
Poszło im lepiej, niż ostatnim razem. Louis wciąż się mylił, ale dla żadnego z nich nie miało to znaczenia. Trzymali się mocno i poruszali po scenie, obaj z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuli siebie nawzajem, ciepło swoich ciał i najmniejszy ruch. To była idealna chwila.  
Choć żaden z nich nie chciał tego przerwać, w końcu musieli to zrobić. Nie odsunęli się jednak od siebie, stali jak najbliżej, patrząc sobie w oczy.  
— Muszę iść — powiedział w końcu Harry. — Spóźnię się na samolot.  
Louis miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, by zapomniał o samolocie i został tu z nim, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Przytaknął więc, starając się nie okazać swojego rozczarowania, ale czuł, jak jego oczy robią się wilgotne.  
Wtedy Harry uniósł jego podbródek, tak jak zrobił to pierwszego dnia i szepnął:  
— Zbyt długo na to czekałem.  
Początkowo musnął jego usta, a gdy zauważył, że Louis go nie odepchnął pogłębił pocałunek. To wszystko było tak nierealne i piękne równocześnie. Harry położył dłonie na jego biodrach, a Louis wtopił place we włosy. Napawał się tym wszystkim; dotykiem, smakiem, zapachem, żeby móc przypominać to sobie do końca życia.  
Potem Harry odsunął się od niego i kciukiem wytarł łzę z kącika jego oka.  
Louis patrzył, jak mężczyzna odchodzi, zostawiając go na dobre. Jeszcze kilka godzin później wciąż słyszał ich ostatnią rozmowę. Słyszał ją też tydzień po ostatnim występie. Nie ważne jak bardzo przygnębiające było to, że się rozstali, Louis nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać. Nie potrafił też zapomnieć tym wszystkim.  
Przyjaciele zaczynali się o niego martwić, bo Louis stał się małomówny i markotny. Wciąż w czasie nagrań świetnie odgrywał swoją rolę, bez problemu uczył się kwestii i kroków. Liam był pewien, że film będzie ogromnym sukcesem. Louis jednak nie potrafił w pełni się tym cieszyć. Wolne wieczory poświęcał na przeglądaniu Twittera i Instagrama Harry'ego. Był szczęśliwy, że temu dobrze się powodzi, wygrywa konkursy, ma wiele występów. Naprawdę czuł dumę z niego, chociaż znali się tak krótko.  
Ω  
Kilka miesięcy później Louis jechał właśnie na premierę filmu. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie o nim aż tak głośno, ale Liam naprawdę potrafił zrobić dobrą reklamę.  
Z uśmiechem szedł przez czerwony dywan, uśmiechają się do zdjęć. Blaski fleszy trochę go oślepiały, a pytania dziennikarzy zaczynały męczyć. Wcale nie miał ochoty na nie odpowiadać, ale musiał być miły. Tego nauczył się przez te kilka lat. Dawał im zdawkowe odpowiedzi, równocześnie przysłuchując się, co mówił Zayn:  
— Ja i Louis nie jesteśmy razem, nasze serca są zajęte przez kogoś innego. A teraz przepraszam bardzo, ale musimy już wchodzić do środka.  
Poczuł jak przyjaciel chwyta go pod ramię i prowadzi do sali. Tomlinson zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie i przez dwie godziny oglądał film. Właściwie niezbyt się na nim skupiał, bo znał już wszystko na pamięć i wręcz czuł się niezręcznie. Nie mógł jednak się tutaj nie pojawić, bo ludzie zaczęli by plotkować.  
Gdy w końcu wyszli z sali i Louis porozmawiał już ze wszystkim ważnymi osobistościami, podziękował za miłe słowa, wreszcie wyszedł na zewnątrz żeby zapalić. Nie robił tego już od kilku miesięcy.  
Powoli wpuszczał dym w płuca, starając się uspokoić. Kochał aktorstwo, ale bardzo źle znosił takie premiery. Wolał proces twórczy niż efekt końcowy dzieła. Był dumny z Liama, Zayna i wszystkich, którzy pracowali nad filmem, ale teraz chciał pobyć sam ze swoimi myślami.  
Wiedział, że ktoś stoi obok niego, ale nie przejął się tym. Nadal rozkoszował się dymem, dopóki nie poczuł, jak ktoś wyciąga mu z ust papierosa i gdzieś wyrzuca.  
— Palenie zabija — usłyszał głęboki, znajomy głos i otworzył szerzej oczy.  
— Harry... — wyszeptał, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Ubrany był w dziwną marynarkę, w której wyglądał jak książę.  
— Cześć, Louis — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Świetna rola, kto cię nauczył tak tańczyć?  
— Jakiś podrzędny tancerz z Nowego Jorku.  
— Już nie z Nowego Jorku — odparł i zanim Louis zdążył coś powiedzieć, dodał: — Przeprowadzam się do Los Angeles. Na stałe.  
— Ale jak to? — nie mógł ukryć swojego uśmiechu.  
— Dostałem propozycję pracy Międzynarodowej Szkole Tańca i ją przyjąłem — odpowiedział, a Louis rzucił mu się na szyję.  
— Czemu nic nie napisałeś na Twitterze? — spytał oburzony.  
— Też tęskniłem — roześmiał się i wyjął telefon.  
Louis po chwili dostał powiadomienie:  
Harry Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson świetnie tańczysz x  
Louis Tomlinson: @Harry_ Styles uczyłem się od najlepszych xx  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym Louis stanął na placach i dotknął ust Harry'ego. Brakowało mu tego tak bardzo, chciał żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Nie przeszkadzało im, że są w miejscu publicznym i w każdej chwili ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć, liczyło się, że są razem bo tak długiej rozłące.  
— Harry, chcesz spróbować? — spytał Louis, gdy oderwali się od siebie. — Wiem, że nie znamy się zbyt długo, ale...  
— Chcę, ale pod jednym warunkiem — nachylił się do niego i szepnął mu do ucha. — Zatańcz ze mną tutaj.  
I kim był Louis, żeby mu odmówić? 

 

*****


End file.
